


Falling Into Place

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 31 Days of Fanfiction [7]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, POV Hans (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: After Elsa disapproves of their engagement, Anna slips into the courtyard to take a moment to collect her thoughts.
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney)
Series: Articcat621's 31 Days of Fanfiction [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Falling Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the 31 days of fanfiction challenge. This was for Oct 24th, prompt was: non-OTP. In this AU, Elsa doesn't lose control of her powers the day of her coronation.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Walt Disney Pictures. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hans asked, coming up behind Anna. He has found her in the courtyard shortly after her outburst with the queen. Sniffling, Anna turned to face him as she reached up and wiped away the tears she had been crying. 

"Sorry," she muttered, sniffling once more. 

Hans sat down on the bench next to her, pulling her closer to his side. "I'm sure the Queen will come around," he said softly. "It's been a long day, and I'm sure she's just shocked."

Anna shook her head. "I doubt she'll change her mind. I just didn't expect her to be so… mean," Anna said in a quiet voice, looking ashamed for saying something bad about her sister.

"You said you both have a rocky relationship to begin with," Hans offered. "We can just give her some time. It won't hurt, Anna."

"Can't we just live in the Southern Isles?" Anna asked, turning to face Hans.

He shook his head. "It'll be better for us to live here, trust me." At his words, Anna nodded her head and relaxed against him. She did trust him, far too easily. If he was a better man, he would have warned her about trusting too easily and that wearing her heart on her sleeve would only get her hurt. However, Hans had come to Arendelle for one reason only, and he was well on his way to getting what he wanted. Anna's beauty and trusting nature just made it that much easier. Everything was falling into place.

"I hope she comes around," Anna said once more. "Maybe you're right, maybe she just needs a few days to see that we really are in love." 

"Exactly," Hans assured her. 

“Today just didn’t go as expected,” Anna admitted. “I had hoped that Elsa and I would connect and that she wouldn’t shut me out anymore.”

“I’m sorry, Anna,” Hans said. “But at least we met… So something good did come from this.”

“You’re right,” Anna said, smiling. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips against Hans. "Things will fall into place... I'm sure of it."

He kissed her back, deepening the kiss slightly, enjoying the way she responded so eagerly to him. Pulling away, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Right you are, Anna. Come on, let’s turn in. You’ve had a long day.” 

She laced her hand into his and nodded. Together, the two of them walked back inside the castle, each of them lost in their own thoughts.


End file.
